Transcendent Love
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

Here goes! The story you've all been waiting for! I'm still thinking through the plot for this story. But somehow, I've already got an idea as to what to write. I hope you guys enjoy this. :D

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Hi… I bet you all know me already. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years of age and currently living in Paris. Oh, I'm pure Japanese. I just study here. It's been about two years since I moved in. I got to say, I'm enjoying Paris a lot. I was sent here in a special scholarship program. Let's just say I'm a pretty good artist, and someone had their eye on me. I was reluctant at first, but it turns out that this is a good decision after all. I'm graduating this year and I'm vying for the spot of Valedictorian. I've got a lot of offers already for my artworks and I'm planning to open my own art gallery sometime after graduation.

Everything is perfect. But, that is not because of what I said earlier. It's because of…

"Naruto! Breakfast!" a voice from afar called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back

I finished wearing my uniform, which consisted of a pair of plain black trousers, white button up shirt, a plain dark blue coat finished with a black tie and a pair of black leather shoes. As I faced the mirror, I can't help but feel a bit off for the uniform. I mean, it's all dark colors and suddenly my hair in a flashing blonde tint and my eyes are glowing cerulean blue. But, it's ok. At least my body is not that skinny anymore. I've been working out, and it's been paying off. I already got muscles under this uniform.

I then ran to the kitchen. The familiar scent of freshly cooked eggs with coffee wafted through the entire condo unit. I then sat down at our dining table, waiting for my breakfast to be served. I then watched my "roommate" serve me up. As soon as he finished setting down the dishes, he turned my seat to the side, now facing him. He then caressed my cheek and planted a warm kiss on my lips. I pulled him closer, but being careful not to ruin his white button up shirt.

"_Bonjour, mon amour._" He whispered to my ear

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke."

This person is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my half, or rather step, or half-step brother. Our family relationship is quite complicated. It was his mother that bore me with my dad as the father. My parents and his parents are quite close, so it was a favor asked by my dad to the Uchihas. They were grateful, because without them, I wouldn't come to be. Anyway, they both died a few days or weeks or months after my birth, so Sasuke's parents took me in.

But that's not only what we are. Uchiha Sasuke, that handsome man 23 year old man, is my lover. Yes, you all heard it right. _My_ lover. It was made official just before I left for Paris. I thought the trip would separate us. But, he followed me all the way here. He even borrowed a jet from one of his colleagues from work. Well, that only proves how much he really loves me. Ne?

"I'm hungry…" Sasuke then whispered, our faces still a few millimeters away from each other

"Then let's eat." I replied, pushing him gently

"No… I'm hungry for something else…"

"You cooked our breakfast. Why didn't you just cock the food that you liked?"

"No… I'm talking about _other_ things…."

I then looked for a clock. Damn, it's already 7:00 A.M. Classes starts in thirty minutes. I really didn't have the time to play around. But, Sasuke soft lips were already attacking my neck. I couldn't help but moan out. He started licking and biting on the sensitive skin as he started to undo my tie, tossing it over his shoulder. He bit the buttons of my button up shirt, doing the same with the rest with his free hands.

"Sasuke… I'm going to be late if we continue this…" I managed to moan out as he was continuing to trace butterfly kisses down my bare chest

"Then so be it… I'll write you a note…"

"Sasuke… I'm going to be late … I might get detention or something." I tried to reason, but his ministrations is making it hard for me to focus

"Come on, Naruto… A quickie? I'm already… Well, you could tell now can you…" His hand guided mine to between his legs. I could tell, he's _rock hard. _

His hands were already on my belt, unbuckling it while unzipping my pants. He then tugged them off, tossing them along to where my tie was. Finally, he took off my button up shirt flinging it over his shoulder. As I was about to whimper out, his lips sealed mine into a fiery kiss. He lifted my legs, putting them on top of each armrest.

"Now this is what I'm really hungry for…" Sasuke muttered under his breath

He took my whole length in his hand, licking the sensitive tip. He then took me in his mouth, licking and bobbing his head up and down. I moaned out as I slumped back on the chair desperately holding on to him for support. He was damn skilled, enough to make my head spin and thrash under him. He held my hips tight, pinning it for leverage. I felt my climax was already nearing, and my moans were already hiking up. it wasn't long before I held on him tight, releasing my hot seed in his mouth. God, I felt all my energy being drained!

"Now, that's good." Sasuke said, licking his lips and he drank my entire load

"How good is good? Mind if you give me a taste?" I asked, seductively.

He smirked and kissed me again. This time, I took dominance. I darted my tongue in his mouth, tasting myself. A mixture of saltiness and mint mixed, producing a sensational taste. Still connected, he turned me to the side and lifted my leg up to his shoulders. He unbuttoned his top, unzipped his pants and tugged them down along his boxers. He tossed all his clothes to the side, stripping down to his birth suit. Taking the seed that was left on my shaft; he took it in his hand and smeared it on his own manhood.

"Here I go…" He whispered

Slowly, he pushed in the head in my puckered entrance, making me groan. He pushed his whole length in and stopped to give me time to adjust. But, I was already well adjusted for him. I looked at him and gave him a nod, signaling him to go. He didn't need telling twice. His hips were already moving, grinding against me. It was just sensational, and no matter how many times we did it, I always go crazy.

"Sasuke… Faster!" I pleaded. "Don't stop…"

I closed my eyes and held on to the chair that was supporting me. His hand was on my shaft, pumping it with the same rhythm he was setting. He was groaning under his breath with his pace getting faster and harder. Then, he hit the spot that made me see all white and numb all my senses. He hit the spot again and again, making me scream and succumb to his touch.

"Sasuke, I can't… I'm gonna…" I whimpered, twisting and turning under him

"Together then…"

We both screamed out each other names, releasing our load. Sasuke pulled out, letting the warm fluid ooze out of my entrance. I however, stained out stomachs with the white substance. We remained still, catching our breath and regaining our strength. Suddenly, the phone rang, disrupting our moment together. Sasuke stood up, answering it for us. It was silent, with occasional nodding from his end. When he hung up, a huge smile was across his face.

"Classes are cancelled. That flu virus is making the student sick, so the school is going to be fumigated. Looks like you're going to have a week's worth of free time."

"For real?" I asked, eyeing on him

"Yeah… Now, aren't you glad that you decided to spend some time with me?"

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

Here in Paris, I decided to finish my studies. I entered the State University with ease. Why I chose that? First, it's because it was just beside Naruto's school. Second, it was a few minutes away from my work. Apparently, along with Tsunade letting me borrow her jet, she made a few referrals to her friends here in Paris. The reputation that I worked hard to build up in Japan that I thought I had already left reached here. Now, in just two year's time, I'm one of the most wanted models. Not to brag or anything, but my face could be seen in almost all the billboards and magazine covers. It was simply euphoric.

However, fame isn't really everything for me. I know, for a fact, that my world revolves around Naruto. What happened earlier has already been part of our routing. I just can't stop making love to Naruto. He's everything to me and my way of showing how I treasure him is by letting him _feel_ it. Of course, aside from being a lover, I am his older brother. Attending to his everyday needs is a part of my daily activities. It's tiring, but just thinking that Naruto would be happy makes it all better.

"Naruto… How about a shower together?" I offered the still flushed Naruto.

"Sounds good to me… But how about breakfast?"

"It can wait…"

I took his hand, leading him to our bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door. I just turned on the shower and pushed him in, pinning him on the wall and kissing him. Warm water was cascading down our bodies as we share the intimate kiss together. My hands roamed around his muscles, tracing them with my fingertips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"I just can't get enough of you… You're making me go crazy!" I whispered in his ear

"Sasuke…"

"Really, Naruto. You don't know how hard it is not make love to you for four days!"

"I know, and I'm also bearing with it... But if we keep on doing this every morning, then I'll always be late…"

"True… Anyway, let's get you cleaned up first…"

I took the shower gel and lathered it up, spreading it all over his body. Of course, pleasuring him is always top priority. My skilled hands roamed around his body ever so lightly and gently, making him mewl. My fingers were on his erect nipples, playing with them while the bubbles were starting to form. I chuckled as I half-forced my knee between his legs, grinding his forming erection.

"Ah… You're such a tease…" He groaned

"I love to hear you moan, Naruto… Especially if it's my name…" I said huskily

"Sasuke! I want more! Please…"

"Very well then… Turn around…"

He did as I asked him, turning around and bending over. I then guided myself in him again, this time quicker than usual. I moved in a fast pace, ramming hard, making him scream that echoed through the whole bathroom. He moaned my name again and again. The grip around my shaft tighten, his ring of muscles were already tensing up. I could tell, he was nearing his climax.

"SASUKE!!!!" He screamed, releasing his load on the wall in front of him

I also grunted, pulling out and spilling my own seed on his back. He jerked a bit as the hot liquid came in contact with his skin. His knees suddenly gave in on him, but I was there to catch him. I pinned him on the wall, supporting him with my own weight. Both of us were flushed and our breathing labored. Nothing beats doing this with Naruto. Nothing…

"I love you, Sasuke…" He said in between pants

"I love you more, Naruto…" I replied, kissing him passionately

_Yes, I am madly and helplessly in love with him… My world… My life… My Naruto…_

* * *

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

Here goes! Chapter two… :D

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

After our… sensual bath, we proceeded to eating our breakfast. Naturally the eggs and coffee had gone cold, so, Sasuke was forced make some fresh coffee and toast for us. But it was still food, and we are eating together happily, so I have no objections about it. Sasuke had to change his attire since his button up was all crumpled up. He told me he was going to work early, so I was left to stay and wait until he arrived. Of course, he had offered me to come along, but I thought it might be a bother if I was there with him.

"Naruto!!!!" a voice came from the door, pounding it hard while calling my name

"Kiba? What does he want this time?" I groaned, reluctantly standing up from my seat

"Hey… Open up, slow poke!" He called out, still pounding on our door.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door and leaned on its frame.

"Dude! Classes are cancelled! Wanna chill or go to the mall or something?" He asked with the sparkle in his eyes "Oh, morning Sasuke…"

"Morning…" Sasuke muttered in reply

"Sasuke… Can I go?" I turned to him. He was still sipping his coffee, comfortably seated with his legs crossed and the newspaper spread in front of him.

"Sure. Bring your phone with you." He replied coolly. "Kiba, would you like to have some breakfast before you go?"

Need not telling twice, Kiba made his way to our dining table, picking up the piece of toast as he took his seat. Sasuke on the other hand, went into the kitchen to get Kiba some food. When Sasuke arrived, Kiba immediately chomped down everything in front of him while Sasuke when to get his things from our bedroom.

"You're leaving?" I asked, while still eating

"Yeah… I need to get to that shoot early… I'll give you a call so we can have dinner together, okay?" He said, facing the mirror while fixing his tie. "The client was rather in a hurry to get the pictures done."

"Alright… I understand."

"I'll see you later then."

He approached me to give me a quick kiss before heading out. Kiba, however, just rolled his eyes and tried to break us off; threatening to puke everything he ate if we continued. I just laughed at him while Sasuke just gave a warm smile. Kiba knew about our relationship… _Everything_ about us. Heck, I think he was the first one that ever knew about us. I remembered it quite clearly, since it was a memory really worth remembering.

_It was Friday night, and the both of us were already caught in a heated kiss. I was battling for dominance, but knowing Sasuke, he won't back down. Tongues danced as we moved across the unit. It was well lighted, so there wasn't a threat of falling down. Sasuke finally got the upper hand when he was able to pin me by the bedroom door. His hands were on either side of my head with a knee between my legs._

"_Looks like I win." He said breathlessly. "Again…"_

"_No… Not yet…" I smirked. _

_I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I managed to push him onto the adjacent door, making him land with a light thud. I smirked, knowing that I had caught him off guard. I immediately kneeled down, quickly taking off his belt and tugging down all his lower undergarments. He groaned a bit as a gust of cold breeze blew past us. I felt him shiver as my hands were wrapped around his hard manhood._

"_Oh… An aggressive Naruto… Well then... Let's see what you've got…"_

"_You better hold on, Sasuke… You might just collapse from the euphoria you will feel…"_

"_Let's just--- Ah!"_

_I smirked as he cut from his speech and suddenly groaned out. Of course, my mouth was already enclosed around him and I bet he could already feel my warmth. His hands found their way to my loose tresses, tugging them lightly, but hard enough for me to feel the force he was putting on it. I went a little faster, while my tongue was playing with it. _

"_Ah, Naruto…"_

_I was moving a bit faster, bobbing my head up and down while holding his leg for support. I have to admit, I only had little practice. It was rare that I do this to Sasuke. He was teaching me how to be good in bed, but most of the time, it was him who takes control. This is pushing my luck. And I hope that I'll please him just as he pleases me. _

"_You're good…" He managed to moan out, arching his back against the door_

_Eventually, Sasuke took control. He guided my head while moving his hips. I groan under it, since it was already hitting the back of my throat. I was about to gag, but he immediately pulled out right before I did. I looked up to him. His head was slumped back, with his mouth hung open and his eyes shut tight. I could feel him quiver and spasm. He was about to reach his limit. I could feel it. _

"_Naruto… I can't hold it in… You want me to pull out?" He asked, controlling his urges to explode_

_I shook my head. I want to taste him. I really want to. And I guess he got my message because he dug deep and his seed came running into my throat. My head was spinning. God, it was bliss. I pulled out, drinking some but spilling a bit on the floor. He then kneeled down, lifting my face with a finger. I was still catching my breath when he kissed me and licked the sides of my mouth, cleaning it with his tongue._

"_That was good Naruto… Since when did you learn to do that?" He said, caressing my cheek with his thumb_

"_I have a good teacher…"_

"_Well then, I think this good student needs his reward…"_

_I grabbed a hold of me and pushed me on the other door. He quickly stripped down his clothes. Of course, I mirrored his movement. He kicked our pile of clothes and then lifted my leg, pushing his manhood in me. I gasped hard, his whole length feeling me up in one thrust. I hissed as he quickly moved, setting his pace high. I was moaning and groaning, holding onto him._

"_Ah… Sasuke…"_

_My groans were caught in my throat. It was hot, so hot, and our bodies were drenched in sweat. We were already in the peak of our lovemaking when suddenly our front door opened. We couldn't stop out momentum was already there. Our heads then turned to the direction of the noise, only to find a terrified boy looking at us with eyes as wide as plates._

"_Kiba…" I called_

"_I guess I came in at the wrong moment…" He stuttered, blushing like an overripe tomato. He then stormed out, slamming the door as he fled._

_The next morning, we called him, explaining everything to him. Gladly, he still accepted us, despite of our sexual preferences and he wasn't too traumatized with what he saw. He did learn not to barge in. In fact, every time he comes to visit, he knocks. If it's urgent, he pounds on the door. From that day on, he was even more open to me, since I had put much trust in him. After all, he was the first who knew the secret. He knows that, and he made a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone unless we decided to tell other people first._

"So, Naruto…" Kiba suddenly asked, smearing some butter on his toast. "You're all bright red… Did something good happen?"

"You could tell?" I asked, fixing our plates

"Yeah, the red marks on your neck, your flushed face, and you looked like you've been scrubbed raw… Something must have happened last night…"

"It's not last night… We did it this morning… Twice…"

"No way! Tell me all juicy details!!!!!"

_God, I'm glad to have a friend like Kiba…_

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Ugh… Where the hell is that bastard?" a woman called my name out.

Yikes, she might be mad because I'm late. Her name is Mitarashi Anko. Well, all I can say is that I work for her. Period. She could be a little tough at times… scratch that. She's a certified toughie. Even I wouldn't want to cross arms with her. But she's a great boss. She is one of the people that actually understands me and is very considerate of me. But when it comes to her clients, she always pushes me to working double time. Just like now…

"Where have you been?" She asked, stopping a mere foot away from me. "You have three shoots to do and finish before the day ends. Do you know that?"

"I stopped to get some gas. Sorry…" I replied. Lame excuse, I know.

"Gas for an hour? Ugh… I smell a blondie here, and his name is Naruto…" She narrowed her looks on me, and I just averted my eyes.

"I'll get ready for my shoot…"

"Yeah, you better…" She smirked, watching me run to my make up artist.

I stuck my tongue out as Anko stood there watching me. She just smiled and shook her head. Of course, she was one of the people who knew about Naruto and me. I trust her that much. And in return, she had been kind to my lover. She'd over him part time jobs as my partner. And I've got to say, the photos really attract people, especially the female population. Considering we're full fledged Japanese, it was unbelievable.

"You'll be doing CK today… Specifically Formal wear." Anko began. "Then, next is Speedo, which is swimwear and you'll be doing Converse for shoes."

"So many…" I groaned

"Well, if you came here on time, we could have started early…"

"Ne, Anko… I have this little favor to ask of you…"

"Does it involve drugs?" She asked, narrowing her eyes

"Oh my, Anko… What kind of man do you think I am?" I asked, mocking her a bit

"Alight fine… What is it?"

"Well… It's…"

* * *

What do you think?

**SakuraMomoko- **Honestly, I had originally planned it that way. But then, it would be a little conflicting because Sasuke flew all the way to Paris. That would show just how much he loves Naruto. But, don't fret. I have something planned for the two of them. Just wait and see. Ne? :D

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

Chapter three finally up… :D

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

"Naruto… Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto!!!!! Hey… Watch out!!!!"

A voice called me from a distance. When I looked up, a large pillar suddenly appeared in front of me, hitting my face with full force. I have to admit, I was spacing out a lot since school has gone back. We were preoccupied with a lot of things. There's the final project, final exams and of course, the practice for our graduation. But the thing that's been bothering me the most is Sasuke. I mean, honestly. I am his lover after all. So why is it that I don't know where he is these past few days?

"Watch where you're going, Naruto. You might hurt yourself... Just like now… Have you lost you mind or something?" My friend, Kiba asked

"No, I'm alright… Just a lot of stuff going on… I still have to finish my final project after all… We've only got a month till graduation, after all…"

Kiba stood as he watched me rub my aching nose and straighten myself up. "Are you sure that it's the final project you're worried about? Isn't it something else?"

If there's one thing I hate and like about Kiba, it's the way he sees right through my façade. Being my friend for two years or so, he could read what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling. Even though I lie to his face, he's still persistent, asking me what's wrong. I appreciate that, but sometimes, I find it real annoying. He always figures me out.

"W-what are you saying? Of course it's about school… I'm vying for Valedictorian… I have to make that project perfect or else I'll lose it…"

"I'm your best bud Naruto. You can tell me anything… I promised you didn't I? That no matter how crazy or how stupid your situation may be, I won't back down and laugh at you… I'll support you all the way…"

"Alright, Kiba… Let's go get some coffee… Then I tell you what's bothering me…"

* * *

'_Where the hell is he? He's supposed to be here two hours ago…' I mused to myself, pacing in front of our meeting place._

_I hate him! I really hate him! For three weeks he's been doing this to me. He sets a date, and then he doesn't show up. I could understand once or twice. But five times a week. I could only take so much and honestly I've already reached my limit. I'm breaking up with him! It's over… It's all over between the two of us. It's just isn't working anymore._

"_I hate you… I really hate you…" I groaned out as I looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark, as if signaling that rain would fall anytime soon. _

"_Who do you hate now?" A voice suddenly asked me. "Sorry I'm late…"_

_I snapped my head to the side. There he was… The almighty Uchiha Sasuke. He approached me, offering his umbrella as the drops of rain came down. I pushed him away, trying to hide the tears that were flowing from my eyes. He then threw the umbrella to the side, pulling me by the arm and crushing my head to his broad chest. His signature scent lingered on my nose. It really made me weak to my knees._

"_Now, why is this handsome lad crying?" He asked, caressing my hair_

_I pushed him away slightly, a tinge of pink colored my cheeks. "We're outside and it's raining cats and dogs. Why don't we just go home?" I tried to say as flat as I can, but my voice trembled, giving it all away._

"_Is there something you want to talk about, Naruto?"_

"_No… There's nothing to talk about…"_

_There really might be something wrong with me. Sasuke's touch, that way he looks at me and the way he holds me… It's enough to make me forget my anger. I couldn't say the words "I hate you" in front of his face even though it's already lingering on my lips. It makes me remember why he became my lover and why I couldn't let him go. I hate it. I really hate it._

"So you're saying that he's ditching you on your dates… Is that it?" Kiba asked again as we lounged in the coffee shop

"Is being two hours late called ditching already?" I asked, still siding Sasuke even though I'm really mad at him. Lover's instincts, I must say.

"That's beside the point. Come on Naruto… You, of all people, know Sasuke very well. Was he late on your dates before?"

"No…"

"He always call you when something happens, correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Now, why is it that you, _his_ lover, don't know what's happening to him or even where he is now? Answer me that, Naruto. Tell me a good reason… Because frankly speaking, I could only think of one logical explanation. And that is dating someone behind your back…"

"I just know he wouldn't do it. He's not that kind of man anymore… He loves me… And he won't break my heart…"

"I don't want to hurt you or anything… Let's face it… Sasuke is also a man. He also has urges… He's also prone to temptations. He could also give in to them… This might be one of those…"

"No… He's not like that… I just know it… I trust him…"

"Naruto…" Kiba then stood up and walked to my seat. He then pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around me. "You're too kind… You're just too kind… You don't deserve this…"

"Kiba…"

He murmured something else, but I wasn't able to catch what he said. The only thing I know is that I'm at lost of words. What Kiba said might actually be true. At the back of my mind, I believe in it. But my heart is the one that refuses. We've been together for so long. I know Sasuke very well. He wouldn't do that kind of thing to me. He knows it will hurt me in all ways possible. He knows it… Right?

* * *

That night, I just couldn't sleep. Sasuke wasn't around again. It's already 10:00 PM. He should have called me if he's going home late. But there wasn't a call or even a text message from him. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed with my phone still in hand. I looked at the screen, begging for it to light up and tell me that I have received a message or someone is calling. But, no matter how I wished it would, the screen remained dark.

"Why won't you call me?" I said, gripping the phone tighter.

I closed my eyes, trying to lull myself to sleep. But all I did was think about Sasuke. Even with my eyes closed, his face is the only one I could see. I didn't know how long I was like that. The sound of the door opening suddenly broke the silence of the whole condo unit. Footsteps were getting louder as it approached the bedroom door.

"Naruto? Are you still awake?"

I didn't answer him. I just hid under my blanket and pretended to be asleep. He opened the door and casually walked in. I felt him sit by the space just beside me. He then pulled down the blanket. I shut my eyes tight, pretending to be asleep. But as soon as his warm hands brushed through my blonde tresses, my body quivered and reacted to his touch.

"I knew you were still awake…" He chuckled. "You weren't snoring yet…"

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever…" I asked weakly

"Did you eat already? I can cook dinner for you…"

_Are you avoiding my question? _

"Yeah… Kiba and I went out after school. So I grabbed something there to eat. Where have you been?"

"Good… I was worried you haven't eaten yet…"

_Why? Why avoid my question?_

"Sasuke… Please answer my question."

"Hmmm?"

"Where have you been?"

"Is that really important, Naruto? All that matters is that I'm now here with you…"

He didn't let me ask another question. He bent down and crushed his lips on me. All the questions in my mind suddenly dispersed. His kiss was passionate, burning with desire. Without warning, he darted his tongue in, massaging it with my own. I groaned, feeling all of my strength being sucked out with just one kiss. His hands crept into my shirt. His fingers found my erect nipple, massaging it with his thumb.

"Sasuke…" I mewled, breaking our kiss

In one fluid motion, he took off all of my clothes, throwing it to the side. Then, he stood up, placed his phone on the bedside table and stripped down his tux. He climbed back to bed and pinned me with his knees on both sides. I looked up at him as if begging for him. He smiled at me and then bent down to attack my neck. He licked and sucked on a vein, causing me to mewl. That sure will leave a mark in the morning.

He then went down, straight down to my legs. There, he kissed my inner thighs, making my already erect manhood harder. I moaned, begging for him to take me already. But, he was being a tease. Finally, he got my message and took me in his mouth. His skill was still unbeatable. It was enough to make my head spin and for me to see stars in front of my eyes. I balled my fist, gripping the sheets tight. I was already moving my hips, forcing more of Sasuke's mouth on my raging erection. I gripped his raven locks, moving his head roughly as orgasm was building up. With a loud groan I sprayed my seed down his throat. He slowly pulled out, licking his lips as he swallowed my seed.

"Hmm… Appetizer's done… Let's get to the main course…"

He kissed me gently, letting me taste myself before sitting up and spitting on his hand. He rubbed it on his own erections before he lifted my hips and positioned his length near my entrance. With a quick thrust, his whole length was already in me. I grunted a little as he started moving little by little. He held on my legs for leverage, setting his pace.

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Darn that stupid phone!_

"Sasuke… Don't answer it…" I begged. "Don't stop moving…"

But he just smiled at me. He didn't stop moving, but he reached out to the table and grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen first, before flipping the phone to answer it. His eyes were set on me, but I'm sure his mind was with the one he's talking to. Ideas then came rushing in my mind. Is he going back to his old ways? Was he really seeing someone behind my back?

"Hey… Thanks for yesterday…" He began

_Yesterday… Was he on a date yesterday?_

"Right now? I'm quite busy--- Oh… I see… I guess I could go…"

_What?!? He's setting a date… Right in front of my face?_

"The hotel beside Destin Towers? That's not far from my place. Alright… Would you like me to pick you up?

_Why, Sasuke? Why!?!?_

"Right… I'll be there in twenty minutes… See you…"

He then placed down his phone and turned his attention to me. With all the force he could probably muster, he moved his hips and pushed in and out of me. I couldn't help but groan out. My mouth hung open as he was hitting my sensitive spot over and over again. I gripped the sheets with all my might as my back arched. My second climax was already nearing and I bet his was too. With his last powerful thrusts, he spilled his hot seed in me and I too reached my limit and sprayed in between our stomachs. My body then relaxed, though was still quivering from the intense love making. I was trying to catch my breath when he pulled out and stood up.

"Now… Time for my shower…" He said, grabbing a towel

"Sasuke… Where are you going?" I asked with the little strength I have left.

He turned to me and smiled, then kissed me deeply before caressing my hair. "Sleep, Naruto. You still have classes tomorrow…"

I couldn't help but follow what he said. My eyes gave in, lulling me to slumber. I never knew where he went and with whom he had gone. But there was one thing that lingered in my mind…

_I hate you, Sasuke… I hate you… How could you do this to me?_

* * *

What do you think?

I deliberately left out Sasuke's part in this chapter...

I just love it when I leave you all hanging...

BTW, You're welcome to guess on what's happening to Sasuke...

**But I'm not telling! *evil laugh***

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

Chapter FOUR!!! :D

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

It was still dark when I woke up the next morning. I looked at the watch. Damn, it's still 4:30 AM. It was still too early for me to get ready for school, but if I go back to sleep, I might not be able to wake up on time. Deciding between the two, I decided to head to the bathroom for a warm shower. As usual, Sasuke was no where to be found. Flashbacks of yesterday suddenly zoomed back to me.

"_Would you like me to pick you up?" _

Those words came ringing again and again. He set a date while we were in the middle of our 'time' together. Within the years that we were together, did he lose interest in me somewhere in the way? As I turned on the shower knob and the warm droplets of water cascaded down my body, I looked up the bright light, and unconsciously, tears came running down from my eyes. I felt daggers piercing my heart over and over again, and I was so helpless because I can't do anything to stop it from aching.

_Was I really not good enough? _

I didn't know how long it took me before I sobered up. But still, I felt so weak and useless. Suddenly, I hear our door open and closed, with faint footsteps following afterwards. Of course I knew who it was. This is too much for me to take. Not a word from him and he arrives early in the morning. I took my time finishing my hygienic routine. I figured that the longer I stay in the bathroom, the less likely we'll have a conversation together. He's surely tired and it won't take him very long before he's out cold.

_That should be enough… _

I walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around my waist and another towel for drying my hair. My eyes then suddenly widen when they saw a pair of Italian leather shoes just across the bathroom door. When I looked up, I saw none other than Sasuke leaning on the wall with his arm crossed and a smile formed on his lips. While I closed the door behind me, he suddenly made his move, pinning me with his own weight.

"I was wondering when you'll come out…" He whispered to my ear, trailing kisses down my neck

_I don't want this… Don't touch me…_

"Sasuke… Don't…" I managed to reply

"Oh? Since when did you turn me down?" He said as his hands snaked down my towel and his finger ready to pull it off me. "We have time… It's only half past five…"

Even though I begged for him to stop, my body was the one that eventually gave up to his touch. He crushed his lips on mine. Somehow, he tasted different. It was strong and it definitely lingered. Alcohol perhaps. Was he drinking? Is he spending some quality time with someone behind my back while I stayed home, brooding whether he was cheating on me or not? My knees then gave in, causing me to slump down on the floor.

He then took our situation as an advantage. With a flick of a finger, he undid the towel around my waist. I now sat in front of him, naked, wet and with legs apart as if begging to be taken. Immediately, he dipped his head down between my legs, taking my length in his hands and licking it like a lollipop. I opened my mouth to make him stop. But all I managed to do was moan out. I balled my fist, trying not to sound like I'm begging for more. But Sasuke's skill was just too much to hold in. He moved at an incredible pace and he got me under his whim in a nick of time.

"Sasuke… I can't…" I mewled

But, all of a sudden, he pulled out. His hands continued the work that his mouth had left. I groaned as he did, but the work his hands were doing weren't half bad. It wasn't long before I had reached my limit. With a jerk of my hips, I exploded onto his hand, staining his palm with my white seed. I jerked a few more times before my body slumped back down and relaxed. I felt my legs weaken and my face flushed. Then, I noticed Sasuke. He was licking his hands, cleaning it with gusto. I couldn't help but blush deeper. It was an erotic sight and I never saw him do it like he was doing now. His eyes then wandered to me. A seductive smirk formed across his lips as he offered his finger to my mouth. Almost automatically, I opened them, sucking the finger dry while tasting my own seed.

"Now that's the Naruto I know…"

And then it hit me…

_Did he really love me for who I am? Or am I just a sex toy to him? Now that I thought about it… He comes home, he goes to me for a quickie or something, and then he leaves… So… Does that really mean that… I am… a… sex toy?!?_

"Naruto… Why don't we continue this in bed?" He smirked as he stood and scooped me up, bridal style.

"Uh… Sasuke… I… uh… The Maestro would want to see me before class… So… I… uh… I guess I'll be going ahead…" I bit my lip. I know it was a lame lie. But I just had to get out.

"Oh… Would you like me to drive you?" He asked, setting my down gently

"It's ok… You need to rest… I can go there myself…"

"A-alright… I guess I'm going to bed…"

Sasuke's face went down as I told him that lie. I guess he also sensed that I was a little detached. But what could I do. I felt hurt and betrayed. He headed to the bedroom and I followed soon after. Sasuke immediately slumped to bed while I rummaged my closet for my uniform. As quick as lightning, I dressed myself up and fixed my hair that was messed up by the wall. Before I left, I took one last look at Sasuke. Just as I thought, he's already fast asleep.

Silently, I exited the room and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I got some sliced bread, smeared butter and jelly on it before munching it down... angrily. He was busy goofing around but he didn't even think that I needed to eat breakfast. That's it… I was right… I am just a toy to him. I tried to suppress my anger as I fixed everything up. Of course, I didn't want him to wake him up. I would be held here if I were to do that. I am angry… And sad… And confused… God… I needed someone to talk to…

It was only 6:00 AM when I headed out of our unit. Classes start in an hour and a half. I had ample time to wander around. I glanced to the side. It was around this time that Kiba wakes up. I walked to the end of the other hall, stopping right in front of Kiba's door. I took some time, arguing whether to go and talk to him not or to wait until we get to school. Pacing, I finally made up my mind. I knocked gently at his door, hoping he would respond quickly. But, he didn't. I was getting anxious. I knocked again. Every time my knuckle hits his door, it's getting louder and louder. Tears suddenly flowed down. I can't control them anymore. His door finally swung open, revealing a freshly bathed Kiba.

"Oh… It's only—Naruto?!? What's wrong?" His voice suddenly changed into a more worried tone

"I can't… I don't understand… Why… He…." My sentences are really breaking now. I couldn't think clearly let alone say something articulately

"Is it… Sasuke?"

I nodded in reply. He seemed to understand me well because he guided me into his unit and immediately sat me down on his couch. He went away for a while, but he then came back with a bottle of water. He handed it to me before he sat beside me. I felt his hand push my neck down his shoulders as if comforting me. It was all I needed. I clung on to him and cried into oblivion. He did try to hush my cries, but it was endless. And it was all because of Sasuke…

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

I lay on the bed with my eyes closed only to make Naruto believe I was asleep. I had sensed that he didn't want me to continue, but did he really need to lie to me? I have been giving everything that I could give to him. But why is it that I felt that he doesn't want to be with me. I sighed. I must be over thinking. I _am_ making sure I spend some time with him everyday. So I guess that's not the problem. He might just be too absorbed with his school work. After all, he is graduating and he's vying for honors.

I stood up and head to the bathroom. A warm shower should ease my mind. And maybe I could get some work done for my university classes. Just when I was about to open the showers, our phone suddenly rang annoyingly loud. I groaned to myself, getting the towel and wrapping it around my waist before I went out to answer the offending call.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Sasuke… Glad you're home… Come over to the studio… There's someone I'd like you to meet…" The chirpy voice from the other line said

"Anko… It's it a bit too early to be bugging me?" I groaned

"No… Actually, she was supposed to come here later. But for some reason, she dropped by here early…"

"_She? _You're not setting me up, are you?"

"Of course not… It's Tsunade-sama's apprentice… And most likely to be your boss… Now hurry up and get your butt here!"

"Alright, alright… I heard you… I'll be there in an hour…"

"Sasuke… From your place to here it takes only ten minutes… What do you need an hour for? I smell a blonde brat again that goes by the name of Naruto…"

"Whatever, Anko… I'll see you in an hour…"

"But…"

"Ja."

I rudely hung up and resumed to what I was about to do. The warm shower should sure did wonders to my body. It has been a while since I have been this relaxed. I have been up and about, running almost everywhere that even I am surprised I could do that. Since I was meeting someone from Tsunade's line or people, I chose the laid back but still presentable look. Sporting a pair of black trousers with white button up long sleeved shirt which I left three buttons undone and the sleeves folded up to the elbows, finished with my Oakley's and black shoes, I grabbed my necessities and headed out.

_I wonder who is it that she wants me to meet…_

I stopped by a café, grabbing some breakfast before heading to the studio. Anko called me a number of times. I guess she or that girl that she wants me to meet was growing impatient. I waited for a valet, before I headed in. Anko was already waiting for me outside her office. I could have sworn she looks like she was about to blow up.

"What took you so long?!?" She fumed

"Sheesh… Give me a break… Now who is this that you wanted me to meet…"

"Right…" She said, opening the door. "Oh… And fix yourself up will you?"

"I'm handsome just the way I am, thank you…" I threw back

She rolled her eyes as she went in, with me not far behind. As I walked in, my eyes widened like two plate. I was dead surprised. Was she who I thought she was? The girl then turned around, confirming the thoughts that were running in my mind. Who would have thought we would meet here, in Paris? I tired to hide my expression, but it was futile since she already saw it. Her eyes narrowed as our eyes met and her lips curved into a sly smile.

_What's going on here?_

"Sasuke… This is Haruno Sakura… Basically, Tsunade-sama took her in just before she graduated. Apparently, she has the potential to succeed in one of Tsunade-sama modeling agencies…"

"I don't see why she's here…" I said flatly

"Because of you. Knowing that you're here, Tsunade-sama immediately sent her to Paris. She specifically said that you should be the one to teach her about everything that is to know about the modeling industry."

"Nice to meet you… Sasuke-_kun_…" She said, poisonously sweet as she extended her hand for me to take

"Like wise, Mademoiselle Sakura…" I said, shaking her hand

_I don't like this… I don't like this AT ALL!_

* * *

What do you think?

**rasha013-** I searched for that anime, PAPA TO Kiss in the Dark. The blonde guy looks hot... Any links as to where I could watch it? :D And with that little idea of yours... You'll just have to wait and see... :D

I am still enjoying tormenting you all with the cliffies and the plot twists!

***EVIL LAUGH***

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

Sorry to keep you waiting! :D

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

"Why don't you have something to eat, Naruto… Do you want me to get you a sandwich?" Kiba asked

"I'm not hungry…"

We were sitting in one of the tables of the cafeteria. We had an early lunch break, and Kiba decided that we get something to eat. But I wasn't hungry. I wasn't in the mood to eat, to go to school or to do any artworks. What I want is to settle these unwanted feelings. I haven't talked to Kiba yet but his mere presence was enough to keep me from going insane. Knowing he's there for me… That would suffice.

"Let's go back to the classroom… It's a bit rowdy here…"

I didn't notice that the cafeteria was getting more and more crowded. I agreed with him, standing up from my seat and dragging my feet to the classroom. Once there, I sat on the classroom's windowpane, staring at the clouds as they move. My eyes were still puffy, my nose was still runny, but, I wasn't feeling any bit of tranquility within myself. Kiba was kind enough to lend me his shoulder for me to cry on. I cried my heart out and he was just waiting for me to calm down. I really hate this feeling. It's like I'm going crazy and my mind is in circles.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Kiba asked me

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance to you, Kiba…" I started. My lips trembled and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes once again

"What are you talking about, Naruto? I'm your friend… I'm always here for you… Didn't I say that?"

"I'm so pathetic… Crying like this…" I wiped my tears with the back of my hands. "I gave everything I had in our relationship. I loved him will all my heart… But I guess… To him, I am just a toy he can play with…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I kept silent. Only the sound of my cries resounded throughout the whole classroom. Lucky for me everyone is having their lunch break. I felt Kiba's eyes dig through my body. But I didn't care. I know I look dismal, but I just have to let it out, I might lose my sanity. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms pull me. My head came crashing to Kiba's chest. I was surprised, but I still held on to him. I cried, dampening his uniform as I did. But he didn't mind. His hands caressed my head, cooing me.

"He sees me as a sex toy… Nothing more…"

"What makes you think that? He loves you. He even flew to Paris just to be with you, remember?"

"That was before. But now, it's completely different. He comes home late, does it with me and then he leaves. Every single time… He does it every damn single time…" I managed to say, despite my cries

"You know, Naruto…" He sighed "I honestly don't know what to tell you… I haven't been in a situation like that… But I can reassure you this… Whenever you feel down or you feel like you can't take it anymore, come to me… I might not be able to give you a good advice, but I'll always listen to you… You know, take off that load to make you feel better…"

"Thanks Kiba…"

"Oh… But there's one thing I must warn you, Naruto…" He said as he pulled away from me and wiped the tears off my eyes with his hands

"What?"

"My charm might make you fall in love with me… You better watch out…"

"As if!" I pushed him jokingly and laughed

"There…" He said and smiled, caressing my whiskered cheeks. "You laughed… It suits you more…"

"Thank you, Kiba… You just don't know how much you've done for me…"

"I don't mind… As long as you're smiling, then everything is alright…"

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

"Well, now that I have introduced you to Sakura, I guess you can give her a tour…" Anko said, slumping to her rather large boss's chair.

I inwardly gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I bowed to her before turning around to leave the room. Naturally, I didn't ask if _that_… _**thing**_ wants to come because I know for a fact that she was more than happy to tail me. I kept my eye on her since I felt that her emerald orbs were staring at me and it was enough to bear through my skull. Without warning, I turned around and faced her. She just smirked at me, despite the death glare I have been giving her.

"Haruno… What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice laced with a tinge of anger

"I came here to learn, Sasuke… I am, after all, Tsunade-sama's apprentice…" She replied, still with a stupid smile

"Don't call me by my first name! It's disgusting!" I growled. "And that's not what I am talking about Haruno… What stings did you pull just to be here? I know you've done something…"

"That's harsh, Sasuke-kun…" Her voice then changed from honey sweet to dangerously low. "I came here for you, Sasuke… And I am planning to have you before the year ends. I have time… It's only early July after all…"

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Your fame had reached my ears, _my dear Sasuke_… Nothing is impossible for me… I can find you wherever you may be…"

"That's just plain obsession, Haruno… Get over it."

"But of course, it doesn't end there… Knowing you are here wasn't enough… I need to be where you are… It was then that I asked daddy to talk to Tsunade-sama… As you know, daddy's word is law and Tsunade-sama immediately took me in. No questions asked."

"You're mad, bitch…"

"Maybe I am… But it was all worth it… I had convinced Tsunade-sama to send me here with the primary reason that Paris is the heart of the fashion industry. From there, you could figure out what happened next…"

"She endorsed you to Anko…"

"Very good, Sasuke… You're still as smart as you used to be…"

"Forget it… I'm never going to succumb to you…"

"We'll see, Sasuke-kun… We'll see…"

Her smile was as sadistic as any killer that craved for blood. She was a bitch that I myself don't want to meddle with. I have to admit, she has everything that could make her achieve whatever it is that she desires. Her family has the money, her father has the connections, and the bitch has the brains. For me to get away from someone like her takes effort and planning. I know with my popularity, just one scandal may lead to my downfall. Most of all, being held by Tsunade's strings wasn't in my advantage. I have to make her leave before she does anything drastic.

"By the way, Sasuke… I haven't heard of anyone being connected to you. Being a good boy here in Paris, hmm?" She asked, crossing her arms

"That is none of your business…" I spat back. "Don't even think of exploiting my past life to the press."

_Oh man… That slipped…_

"Past life?" She eyed me sharper than ever. "Am I hearing it right, Sasuke? Did you stop being a playboy and breaking some random girl's heart? Or have you finished every single girl here in Paris?"

"So what if I stopped? Does that have anything to do with you?"

"Oh, but it is my business, Sasuke… If I would be taking you as my future husband, then I must make sure that you are not connected with anyone… Of course, if there _is _someone who you are seeing, I will know… Eventually… You can't hide anything from me Sasuke."

"Why you… That's really sick! You're crazy!"

"I know I am…"

She then walked away, laughing viciously. I know for a fact that when she's here, walls would grow ears and she would surely have eyes at the back of her head. I have to do everything to protect my relationship with Naruto. If she finds that out, only God knows what may happen. Tearing us apart will never EVER happen. And my failure to protect the one I love is absolutely not an option.

_**

* * *

Kiba's POV**_

Naruto was a bit livelier than earlier this morning. At least he was attentive enough to ace the quiz of the last subject of the day. It was really painful for me to see him crying like that. He is my best friend, and I had promised him that I would be there, through thick and thin. Mataku, I sound like a priest reciting the wedding ceremonial rights.

The both of us walked through the corridors. School has ended hours ago, but Naruto wanted to work on his final project. I, of course, didn't want him to be alone, especially when it gets dark. Knowing that his lover's schedule is quite undependable, I was his self-proclaimed guardian. As his best friend, I don't want him to be alone. I had to assure that he's safe and sound all the time.

"Ne, Naruto… What are you going to do for the project?" I asked, dragging a chair and sitting near the teacher's table.

"You'll see…" He smiled. "Actually, I had started working on this a year ago. I had thought this has to be my greatest artwork. But I never really got to finish it… So now, I think that it's time for it to be a real masterpiece…"

I then watched him drag a rather large canvas covered with a dusty and dirty sheet. With one tug, the sheet fell, revealing an unfinished portrait. Even though it was only a rough draft, I couldn't help but be awed at his work. I know that Naruto is one of the best artists in the school – no, I think he _is _the best. But I had never thought that it is possible for a high school student to produce such work. The image to two people locked in an embrace, soaring to the sky with wings bringing them there. One of them had wings, trapping the other one in his arms, assuring the other that nothing would break them apart. It was like the portrait was talking to me, reaching out and begging to be looked at. Life seemed to be trapped within. Simply magical.

"It was supposed to be a gift for Sasuke's birthday… But I never really had the time to finish it…" He started, running his fingers on the half finished image. "That time, I have a clear picture of the both of us together… It felt like I could go anywhere, and wing spurted from out backs, sealing us together. It might be Sephiroth-inspired, but still, I had imagined him with a pair of wings. Because to me, he was an angel that came from the sky…"

_Why is he using the past tense to talk about Sasuke? Wasn't he madly in love with him?_

"Naruto… But why did you decide to finish this only now?"

"I have made my resolution… I was thinking it during the last three subjects… I don't want to feel pathetic anymore… I don't want to go out with puffy eyes and runny nose just because of my own weakness… I don't want to feel used or betrayed… That is why… I am planning to trap all my love for him in this portrait… If it means sealing it here, then so be it… Lately, the image of us being together is starting to blur… So before I forget it, I want to make that image permanent…"

"Is it really over, Naruto? Are you really done with him? Is that what you really want, for the both of you to be separated from each other?" I asked him. I know the questions might hurt him, but I had to know. He has to be sure of himself before he makes a drastic decision like this. After all, everything is happening too fast.

"We're over…" He said, looking at the portrait with much longing and regret in his eyes.

"Well then… Let me give you a test."

I stood up from where I was seated and approached him. Gently, I grabbed him by his wrist and pinned him on the wall. My arms were on both sides of his head, trapping it in place. I slowly moved in closer to him, our bodies were already touching. With a free hand, I cupped his chin. Slowly, but gently, inched in until my lips were only a hair strand away from his. I could feel the warmth of his breath. I could feel the loud beating of his heart. Finally, I connected my lips with him, kissing him ever so gently. But, the kiss didn't last long. He roughly pushed me and tears were overflowing from his eyes.

"KIBA! What the hell were you doing?!?" He said, covering his mouth

"Like I said, it was a test… If you didn't love Sasuke, then you wouldn't have reacted like that… You only permit the one you love to kiss you like that, don't you? That only goes to show that you still have feeling for him despite what you said to me earlier… Think about it for some time, Naruto… It might not be too late for the both of you…" I sighed. "'I'll just go to the bathroom… Wait for me, ne?"

I rushed out of the room. For some reason, my heart was racing. It was beating so fast that it was threatening to leap out of my ribcage. And, I couldn't discard the fact that my lips felt like it was burning. Not literally, but it was like Naruto's kiss seared itself on it. I touched them, still wondering why I was feeling like this all of a sudden. It was weird. I am Naruto's friend… And only that. I don't have feelings for him… Right?

* * *

What do you think?

**I am making their lives complicated, ne?  
**

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

I'm really really sorry to keep you waiting! I tried so hard to update, but schoolwork is killing me. Anyway, enjoy the fic. :D

_**

* * *

Kiba's POV**_

My heart was racing. My lips were burning. I was having cold seats. God, what am I feeling? I just kissed Naruto and I know that it's wasn't a mere accident. I had knowingly and intentionally done it. But why is it that deep inside me, I feel so uneasy. Is it because I know that Naruto might be mad at me after doing that? Or was it because that I wanted it to be more than just a mere test. What the hell am I thinking?!?! Get a hold of yourself Inuzuka Kiba!!!!

I splashed some cold water on my face before I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Damn it… There was a slight tinge of pink across my cheeks. Right now, I was still in school with Naruto. He told me he wanted to finish the portrait for his final project at the same time sealing all his love in the said masterpiece. And then, I gave him _the _test. I didn't know what came over me. Maybe the test was just a lame excuse for me to kiss him. I don't know! It was the first thing that I blurted and before I knew it, I was already kissing him! Somebody! Tell me what I'm going through right now!

"Kiba?" A deep voice called me from behind. It startled me, making me just and hold me chest. My heart was already threatening to leap out of my chest

"Shino… God… Don't scare me like that…" I replied as I identified the person as my fellow exchange student and classmate, Aburame Shino

"Sorry… Didn't know I startled you that much…"

"It's cool… Anyway… What are you still doing here in school?" I asked him as I closed the faucet

"I should be the one asking you that. Shouldn't you be with Naruto or something?"

"I asked first, Shino…" I said, sticking my tongue out

"I usually spend extra hours here in school… The sounds of the crickets at night are music to my ears…" He replied, fixing his dark shaded glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose

"Oh… I see… I _am_ with Naruto, by the way… He told me he needs to finish his project… Actually, I'm going back now… Wanna come with?"

"Say, Kiba… What do you think about Naruto?" He asked

_It's odd… Asking me about this all of a sudden… Wait… Does he like Naruto too? No… Or maybe he likes me??? No… I must be paranoid… I guess I need to ask him…_

"Why ask that question, Shino?" I laughed nervously

"Nothing… I know for a fact that Naruto already has his lover… His roommate and model… Sasuke, I think, was his name…"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"You know me right. I don't want to go round and round. So, I'll get straight to the point then. Answer me honestly, Kiba… Are you in love with Naruto?"

_What?!?_

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I may be jumping into conclusions… But I saw you kissing Naruto earlier. Of course, I won't delve into the details of the kiss. But then, don't you think that it would be a little unfair for Naruto? I mean after you kiss him, he might feel guilty and confused… Mind you, _might_."

"I never thought of it that way… I was just giving him a test… Whether or not he still loves Sasuke… It was just to elicit a response… Nothing malicious intended…" I tried to argue, but I guess it wasn't convincing since Shino closed in on me

"Really? Or was that an excuse to kiss him? That kiss wasn't the likes of a test kiss… It was more of a kiss that you want so bad… A kiss that you deeply longed for… Am I right, Kiba?"

I was a little pissed. How can Shino know what I am thinking? How can he look at me behind those glasses and know what's running in my mind in an instant? Why is it that to him, I am a person that is easy to read? Darn it… I tried to keep my cool and my nerves down. I need to look at this in a different perspective. Maybe Shino opened this up not to teach me a lesson but to make me realize the reality of what is really around me. Maybe he wants me to stop because if ever I would make a decision and choose to pursue Naruto, he knows I'll get hurt. Maybe he's just being a good friend. Maybe…

"Thank you, Shino…" I said, smiling and making my way back to Naruto

"For what?" He asked but faintly audible

"Just thank you!" I replied

But, his warning made me realize something. I want to protect Naruto - maybe not as a lover, but as a friend. I love him like a brother and seeing him sad like this is making me sad too. I want to be close to Naruto all the time. I want to see his smile and I want it to be the one to brighten up my day. I want him to be happy. And for whatever methods, I want to be the one to make him smile again, even though the reason for his smile is not me…

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

Was Kiba also in love with me? Damn it… But he did tell me it was a test… Honestly, best friends and lovers just don't blend well together. I know… Pein was once Sasuke's best friend and he ended up… raping me… Now Kiba… I am already seeing Sasuke. Was Kiba taking advantage of this chance? Since our relationship was blurred, he could sever it more, breaking up apart and finally claiming me as his own. No, Kiba was not that kind of man. I know him… I know him well enough to affirm what I am thinking… Right?

"Naurto! Let's go home…" Kiba suddenly said, popping his head out

"Kiba? Oh… Right… I'll just continue this tomorrow then…" I said, throwing the old fabric above the canvas. "Ne, Kiba… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You don't have to be formal about it. You know you can ask me anything…" He said, walking in and taking his bag

"Are you… by any chance… in love with me?" I asked, not even able to look at him straight. But, all I heard was his chuckles.

"Yes, Naruto… I love you…" He said, making my eyes grow big. "But as a brother… We've spend almost all our time here in Paris together. We've been inseparable since. Though thick and thin, we've managed to make it… Why ask that?"

"Oh… No reason… Come on, let's go…" I said, smiling

It was a relief when Kiba said that he loved me as a brother. At least I have confirmed that he doesn't have feelings for me romantically. I appreciate that. Maybe the kiss earlier was really just a test. It was to prove that no matter how many times I deny it, I would always be in love with Sasuke. That even though I'm hurting so bad because of the things he does to me, he'll always stay as my aniki and my lover. And that is what Kiba wanted me to realize.

"Kiba… I think I would give our relationship another try… I was just moved by my emotions when I said those things… Now that I'm already cooled down, I could think straight… I know Sasuke wouldn't do something that would hurt me… I guess I just have to trust him…" I said to him

"That's good to hear… I just want you to be happy, Naruto… Whatever your decision may be, I would support you all the way…"

"Ne, Kiba… Why is it that sometimes, I really do wonder what he's been up to?"

"He's your lover, that's why… You want to be with him and you really miss him… And now that he's not telling you what he's up to, you're going crazy just thinking about it… It's normal…"

I just gave him a smile. Of course, that was just the normal response. I am just glad that things didn't go so bad. For now, I think I would just like to concentrate on my relationship with Sasuke. I told Kiba I'll give it another try. And I plan to really do it. I won't back down on my word. It's not only my word… It's because it is really what I want… He's really the one I love…

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

It was already night, and thank God I managed to run away from that deranged bitch. That Haruno Sakura is really a pain in the ass and her arrival here is really pissing me off. I just wish that this won't do anything bad to our relationship. I sighed loudly as I got into my car. I glanced sideways, looking at the numbers flashed in bright neon green colors. 9:00 PM. It's already that late. Maybe I should head home. I just hope Naruto is still awake. I revved the engine, stepping on the gas hard. The wheels screeched as I go. I sighed loudly as my phone played a soft tune. Lazily, I reached out to my side, grabbing my phone and flipping it open, answering it.

"Hey… Sasuke… Right?" The voice said from the other line

"Kiba?"

"Good… I still have the right number…"

"What's up? Do you need something? Wait… Why did you call? Is Naruto in trouble?" I asked, the questions rocketing out of my lips

"Relax. There's nothing wrong with Naruto… Thing is… I want to talk to you… You free?"

"Yeah, sure… Where do you want to meet up?"

"The café just across the street from our condominium. How long do you think will you take for you to be there?"

"Ten minutes…"

"Alright… I'll see you then…"

I hung up and threw the phone to the passenger's side seat. It was odd for Kiba to call me. At the back of my mind, I keep on thinking if it was about Naruto. Maybe something happened to Naruto? Or maybe Naruto wanted to tell me something but he's to embarrass to tell it in front of my face that he asked Kiba to tell it for me? God… What am I thinking? These thoughts are going nowhere. I need to confirm it. I need to see Kiba. NOW.

With all these thoughts running, I made it to our meeting place in half the time. I saw Kiba sitting in one of the window side seats, sipping coffee as he glanced at his watch, waiting for my arrival. I parked my car and stepped out, heading straight to the counter to place my order before approaching the younger man. He nodded in recognition, before offering the seat in front of him. Naturally, I took it and sat down. Odd silence was in the air and tension was building up between us. It was him who decided to break the ice.

"Sasuke… What is Naruto to you?" He asked

"What kind of question is that?" I threw back

"Just answer it…"

"He's my lover, of course. The only man I would live for… He's the one that I'll always love with all my heart…" I answered truthfully.

"Then answer me this." He said with his voice dangerously low. "Why are you making Naruto suffer like this?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything to him…"

"That's the whole point… You might not have noticed, but lately, you're driving Naruto insane! You're always out and don't even a peep or sound as to where you are… It even got to the point that he thinks that you only treat him a sex toy!"

"Now wait just a darn minute!" I said, interrupting him as I tried not to raise my voice. "I don't treat him as a sex toy! He's not a toy to me! I love him and he knows that…"

"You always have sex with him and leave immediately… You don't even spend some time together!" He argued. "Have you even thought of what Naruto is feeling now? That you're always gone and that you're not by his side anymore? Has that crossed your mind?"

"I- I never thought…"

I was speechless. At a loss of words. Silenced.

"That's right. You never thought and you never cared." He said, setting his hands on the table firmly and stood up. "Listen to me, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't care if you're older, stronger or taller than me. I don't give a fuck. But the minute you made Naruto cry one more time, I swear… I'll break your neck and pound you so hard that no one would be able to recognize you…"

I sat in awe as the angered teen left the café. My coffee had arrived, but for my stomach wasn't really up to receive anything. Huge butterflies were flying in my stomach and I really want to spit it out so badly. The thought of Naruto crying was nerve wrecking let alone that I was the reason for it. I slumped back on my seat, sighing out loud. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I need to think this over. But, an unexpected surprise made everything more complicated.

"Sasuke-kun…" A female voice called me from behind.

"Sakura…" I replied, looking back at the source of the voice

_Great… It's that pink haired boar… Wait... What is she doing here? Don't tell me she heard---_

"So… You stopped your playboy habits because of your lover who happens to be your younger brother…" She smiled mischievously. "That poses a problem… Well, I just have to deal it… After all, Naruto is just a hindrance that I have to overcome to make you mine…"

_Fuck… Oh FUCK!!!!_

* * *

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

I'm really, really, SUPER sorry to keep you waiting! *sigh* Now I wish I didn't have school. It's so hard doing fics with loads of schoolwork waiting to be done.

Well, one with the chapter. :D

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

My eyes were wide in horror. Not only was Naruto's best friend threatening to behead me if I make Naruto cry again – which, if I may reiterate, I didn't know I was doing – but the pink haired bitch that is madly in love with me heard my deepest darkest secret. I had promised that I would do everything to keep our relationship intact. But with her in the picture, somewhere inside me, I'm not so sure if I could do that. With the power and influence one boar could have, I know I have to be on her good side if I don't want to taste her wrath.

"Ha-… Sakura…san…" I said with much effort.

"That's quite a secret you got there, Sasuke-kun… I never expected you to fall in love with your brother like that… I have to admit, he is somewhat special. He looks different, but in a good way." She walked over and seated to chair that was previously occupied by Kiba

"I thought you were obsessed with me…" I asked, pretending to sip on my coffee, which if I may say, has already gone cold

"Yes, I am… But, I have to admit your brother has some looks. He could be one of your models if he wants to… However, I'm more interested on why you would go for someone like him. Of course, I know my beauty is more superior that him…" She started

"So you say…" I just said, killing the conversation right away

"Hmph… How long have you been together, Sasuke?"

"A while…"

"How long was that 'a while' of yours, hmmm?" She said, her eyes narrowing

"That does not concern you. Anyway, what are you going to do now that you know my relationship with Naruto?"

"As if I'd tell you… I wouldn't want to spoil the fun…" She said with her lips cracked into a sly smirk. "Anyway Sasuke, I'm off see Tsunade-sama… We have… _things_… to discuss. See you later… Future husband of mine…"

She stood up and headed for the café, with the sadistic laugh leaving her trail. I sat there again, awed by what happened in the last ten minutes. I guess I have to admit, I've been spending so much time away from home. I didn't know that Naruto was hurting so much because of my absence. And I didn't know that it came to a point that I come home, does it with him and then leave for another appointment. God, I can be so stupid. Why didn't I think of Naruto's feelings back then? Baka, Sasuke!

After brooding for some time, I decided to come home. Right now, I want to be with my Naruto. I know for a fact that the pink haired boar would do something. I want to treasure every moment I have with my lover. I may not have the time. I don't know exactly when will Haruno make her move. So now, I want to let Naruto know just how much he means to me. I want him to know that I love him. And I wanted him to know how sorry I am for making him cry and hurting him in any way.

The lights were all off as I entered our flat. But, there was a dim glow coming from the living room. I walked there, only to see Naruto sleeping on his stomach with the TV on. I kneeled down by his side and with my hand I caressed his cheek. Strange though. It's as if tears had dried up on in. A finger traced down his nose, and then his lips. He's so beautiful. Anyone in the right mind would know it would be a waste to throw him away. He's mine. And I'd like to keep it that way.

"Ughn…." A sound came from him as he shifted to a comfortable position

"Naruto… Wake up…" I said, still lightly touching his face. "It's me…"

"Ngh… Sasuke?" He said, barely opening his cerulean blue eyes

"Yeah… Wake up, ne? You don't want to continue sleeping on the couch. Your body will hurt when you wake up in the morning."

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. I smiled as he finally looked at me. I then sat down beside him, but he seemed to feel awkward with my presence. Maybe Kiba was right. About the sex-toy thing. Maybe Naruto was expecting me to make a move on him now that I am here beside him. But, that's not going to happen. I could hold me urges. We'll do it only if he wants it.

"Sasuke… It's a surprise to see you here…." He said, breaking the silence between us.

"I got off from work early. I also figured to spend some time with you before finishing all the work that I left undone." I started. "It's been a while since I sat down and relaxed. Don't you think so?"

"I figured that much. You're always not around. You fix dates when you're here. I really don't know where you are these days. And…" He started as tears were beginning to form on the corner of his eyes. "And, with all that happening, I am still here… Waiting for you. I promised myself that I'll continue loving you. But…"

"Please…" I said, placing a finger on his lips. "I understand Naruto. I perfectly understand."

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

It was enough that I had spoken my mind to Sasuke. It was good that he knew what was going on with me. But, as he placed a finger on my lips, stopping me from continuing, I could see pain all over his face. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled me close to him, my head on his broad chest. I could feel his arms wrap around me tight. Strangely though, his heart was beating so fast. It was pounding hard against my ear. I could hear it. I could feel it.

"Enough, Naruto… I understand…" He said. "I love you Naruto. That's the only thing you should keep in mind. Whatever happens, no one... _No one_ in this world could ever replace you. You are the only one I live for, Naruto. Without you, I don't know what I'll do. So please… Please don't stop loving me… Even though someone will try to rip us apart, please promise me that you'll still love me… Just as how much I love you…"

Hearing him say that made all the doubts in my mind vanish. His words were filled with raw emotions. It was true and pure. I knew he wasn't lying. I pulled back, only to see him crying as well. It surprised me because I never see him cry. I wiped the tears flowing down his eyes and inched in for a kiss. It was simple yet warm, an assuring kiss that promises my love for him.

"Is it true that you love me that much? That you don't see me as a toy you could play with?" I asked after I broke the kiss

"Of course, Naruto…"

"Then I want to make love now…"

He stared at me wide eyed and I knew he was going to say something. But, I immediately silence him with a kiss. I don't know why I was this eager. I usually wait for him to move first. But tonight, I want this. My hands already found their way to the buttons of his shirt, flicking them off one after the other. My lips were latched on his neck, kissing my way down his collar bone. I sucked on the sensitive skin, making him purr like a lion.

"You're so eager… Naruto…" He moaned

As I finished unbuttoning his top, I stood up and kneeled between his legs. Slowly, I unbuckled his belt and undid his button and zipper with my teeth. My hand snaked in, drawing out his hard shaft. I gave it a lick, before wrapping my mouth around it and sucking it like a lollipop. He mewled out as I moved slowly. I didn't have any practice and I don't know if I'm doing it right. But his moans were giving me the encouragement I need.

"God Naruto… Since when were you this good…"

I began to move faster, with my hand helping my mouth just by the base. I could feel him move his hips, but I managed to pin it down with my free hand. It wasn't long before I had driven him into an orgasm. He moans were already hitching and his hips were fighting against my pushing effort. With a loud moan, he grabbed some of my locks and pushed his length into my mouth, releasing his seed into the depths of my throat. I drank all of it and waited for his spasms to subside. Of course, it was my pleasure cleaning him up after a good head.

"Naruto. That was good… You are so good."

"Of course I am…" I said, snaking my way up and finding his lips to claim. "It is for you after all."

I stood up and quickly took my clothes off. Then, I positioned myself just above his waiting manhood. Without warning, I plunged it deep inside me. I stung, but the pleasure overwhelmed me. He looked at me with concern, but I assured him that I could handle it. I started to move slowly, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. Love making never felt this good. It was only the start, but I was already lost in bliss.

I felt his hands on my side as he pushed his hips in sync with my rhythm. I was moaning like crazy. My body was numb with pleasure that was running through my veins. With a hand, I cupped his chin and kissed him, more passionately this time. My moans were muffled as my tongue was exploring his mouth. He kissed back as forcefully and at intimately. I was growing a bit tired, but my body still wants more. I pulled out of him and stood up, going down on all fours on the floor and looking back at him.

"Sasuke… Please…" I begged

He didn't need telling twice. He stood up and held onto my buttock, pulling them on each side to reveal my gaping hole. Blood rushed to my face as I felt a little embarrassed. But everything changed when he stuffed me and began on ramming in me with full force. My nails scratched the floor as pure, white hot pleasure was building up in my lower body. I thrashed under him, moving my hips and moaning his name out loud. He pushed at the sound of my plea, wasting no time on pleasuring me.

It wasn't long before he had hit me sweet spot, the spot that made me see all stars. My mouth dropped open as he kept hitting on it again and again. I felt his hand grasp mine and slowly pulled me up, pushing harder and adding pressure on that spot. With another hand, he grabbed my neglected shaft and pumped it as hard as his thrust. I held on to whatever I can as I felt my energy being drained by the intensity of our love making.

"Sasuke… I can't hold it in much longer." I managed to say

"Wait for me, Naruto. Just a little more." He replied.

His moans were already getting as strong as his thrusts. I reached out, grabbing a few of his locks as my back arched. I couldn't control it anymore. I might go crazy if I could. He then whispered to me, and without waiting for another more second, I released my load on his hand. I then felt his seed fill me. It was hot and I could feel it would overflow out of me. I collapsed on the floor as soon as he pulled out. True enough, his hot load spilled to my legs. I heard him slumped down on the floor.

"That was probably one of the best sessions we ever had." He said, panting and licking his seed stained hands

"I have to agree with that." I said, turning around and watching him lick his hand. "Say, Sasuke…"

"Hmm….?"

"It's just a thought… Let's say you suddenly got into an accident then for some odd reason you bumped your head and you got amnesia, will you be able to remember me?" I asked.

It was really a question that popped into my mind. Totally random. He seemed surprised, but then he smiled and crawled near me. He pulled me close to him, our sweat soaked bodies against each other. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. There it is again. I could feel his heartbeat. Strong and steady like a drum setting the pace.

"Can you feel that, Naruto?" He asked. "It beats for you and only you. Whatever happens to me, I'm sure that I'll remember you and I'll fall in love with you again. I promise that…"

_Good answer… I love you too, Sasuke._

* * *

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Domo... :D**_


	8. Author's Note

To all my dear readers,

I know I have been I hiatus mode for quite a while now. I've been kind of busy with school and I didn't have the time to write my updates.

Anyway, I'm formally declaring that I'll be on hiatus for a month or so. School will really be busy during this time and I don't think I could update in the near future. However, I promise to update and to even write a new story.

Better watch out for it, ne? 

Love lots,


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Transcendent Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), others  
Rating: M (aw, you know why!)  
Plot Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN LOVE. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are madly in love with each other. But, is their love strong enough to overcome all obstacles that come their way? Will they make it through, even if it's against all odds?

I know it's late.... AND I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! :)

Anyway, on with the fic. XP

_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**_

"Sit still, Sasuke!" I said as I held my paint palette on one hand and the brush on the other. "You're making it more difficult for me to paint you."

"It's a picture of both of us… I need you here with me to really get into modeling. And besides, you can paint me even if I don't model for you. So why do you still ask me to do this for you?"

"Just shut up and play along. I want to stare at your beautiful face for a long time… Is that bad?" I said, sticking my tongue out

"Oh ho… Since when did you learn how to speak like a lover boy, hmm?"

"Since I got stuck for two weeks looking at only your face and this painting of yours… Now sit still… I'm almost done…" I said, smiling as I added the finishing touch on my greatest artwork

"Done yet? I want to do that sexy ass of yours."

"There." I finally said, wiping my brows with the back of my hand. "I'm finally finished!"

I set my palette down before taking a few steps back and adoring my finished work. Honestly, I really think that it is the best work I have made in my entire life. Sasuke was holding me with his two strong hands as his pristine white wings spread wide. His clothes were also pure white, matching his wings and contrasting his hair and eyes. He kept me close to his body. My black clothes blended perfectly with his outfit even thought it clashed with my hair and eyes. It was perfect. Simply perfect. The clashing of colors, the contrast of black and white and the expression of our faces tell the whole story. It was the story of our everlasting love.

"It's good. No… Good's not the right work. It's perfect! Even beyond perfect!" Sasuke said as he walked behind me and wrapped his hands on my waist.

"Think so? Do you think they would give me the first honor?"

"I don't think so… I know so…" He whispered to my ear, making the hairs at the back of my neck stand. He kissed my neck, tracing the vein that was pulsating hard and fast. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I just can't hold it in…"

"Sasuke…" I mewled. "This isn't really a good place to… you know…"

It was really not a good place. We were in my school and it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. Students were still having their clubs or they are just loitering around the campus. I just asked Sasuke to drop by after he's done with his classes. Well, I didn't even really know if he finished his classes because right after I messaged, it took him under ten minutes to get here and model for me. When I asked him if he's already done, he just smiled and told me that his professor let him out early because he's the smartest student in the entire class. The last part I believe. But the whole 'prof-let-him-out-because-he's-smart'… That may be a big lie.

"But Naru…" He begged, using his damn sexy voice.

Damn it! How could I resist such sexiness? His words flowed out like silk – so smooth and deep. I am tantalized by just merely listening to it. I then released his grasp on my waist, walking to the door to check if anyone was there, eavesdropping. But, somehow… I didn't know how… The door suddenly closed before I could reach it and I ended up being pinned on it. I looked back and pouted. But Sasuke just smiled. Suddenly, he held my hands above my head and used his weight to 'crush' me underneath him.

"I want you now, my Naruto…" He said with his face so close to mine.

""But…"

Before I could even argue, he locked his lips with mine, pinning me further as he deepened the kiss. He pulled out and then turned me around. From the outside, my head was the only thing that people may see from the little window of the wooden door. I was a bit worried about the bystanders. But, as soon as Sasuke pulled down my pants along with my boxers and swiftly but smoothly entered me, every little doubt that ran in my head suddenly flew away.

"Sasuke…" I mewled as he pushed in my with all his might.

"Shh… I'm doing this as quickly as I can…" He whispered under his breath.

I was in pure bliss. Even though we are aiming for a quikie, the full pleasure was still there. We're connected, flesh against flesh, skin against skin. Our moans and groans were the only ones heard and echoed around the room filled by art works and supplies. I held on the door tight as I felt my strength slowly slipping away. My mouth was already hung open as Sasuke started to hit that sweet spot over and over again. But, the minute my eyes laid on the view outside the room, horror and panic struck me in the head.

"Sasuke… ah… we have to… stop…" I said, turning my head around and pleaded to him

"Why?"

But, the minute I was about to answer, I accidentally held on the knob and opened the door causing me to stumble forward towards the floor with Sasuke still screwing my backside. I greeted my visitors who had set their eyes on our… unusual position. Sasuke paused as the eyes turned to him. I then looked at his reaction. I was hoping that he'd explain why and what we were doing. But, he just ran a hand on his hair and greeted the two with a nod. I had no choice. I had to break the silence or else… something may go wrong. Way wrong.

"Iruka-sensei… Kakashi-sensei… Long time no see…" I said with nervousness hinted on my voice.

"This will be quick." Sasuke said, winking and closing the door on them.

He pinned me back on the door and sent me back to moaning and withering under him. Sasuke was indeed true to his words. A few more thrusts and he climaxed inside me. It was ecstatic. But, the feeling of being in cloud nine was nothing like the danger and murderous intent that was being channeled from the other side of the door. My heart was beating so fast. What will they do? What will they say?

"UCHIHA SASUKE! UZUMAKI NARUTO! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

_Uh oh… We're in big and deep trouble…_

* * *

"What the heck were you doing? What would you do if you get caught?" Iruka-sensei glowered down on us as Sasuke and I sat in one of the empty classrooms

"Relax, Iruka… We won't get caught…" Sasuke said, crossing his arms and legs. "Besides, I will take full responsibility for whatever may happen to us…"

"Let them go, Ruka. They are not doing it out in the open anyway." Kakashi-sensei butted in as he tried to coo the overheating professor

"But this _is_ the open. In school? Ugh… Forget it. Just don't do it again." Iruka-sensei finally surrendered.

"Ne, ne… Iruka-sensei… What brings you here?" I quickly changed the topic, bouncing up and down my chair like a child

"Well, since it's your graduation, I decided to come over and check on you guys. It's been years after all."

"What's up with you and Kakashi, hmm?" Sasuke said playfully, leaning forward and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"We're acquaintances… Common students…"

"Right… Like Kakashi would come all the way to Paris with an acquaintance. You're more than that, aren't you? You're going out!" Sasuke smirked, narrowing his eyes on the older pair

"Well, he did want to see the both of you…" Iruka-sensei laughed nervously

"Really, Iruka-sensei??? You're going out with Kakashi-sensei…. That's totally awesome!" I exclaimed

"Ano…" Iruka tried to argue with the both of us

"Come on, Ruka. We can tell them. After all, if they spread the news about us, we can always rat them out to the school administration… Having sex in one of the classrooms… Imagine what they would do…" Kakashi-sensei bit back, staring and smirking equally sly at Sasuke

"Hn. Whatever, Kakashi… But, whether you tell me or not, I still know." Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. However, his frown disappeared and changed into a smile. "But, I am happy… for the both of you…"

"I'm not used to you being so… mushy, Sasuke…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Ah, forget it…"

"You're going somewhere, Sasuke?" Iruka asked as Sasuke stood up from his seat

"Yeah, I have something to do…" Sasuke replied. "It's been fun seeing the two of you…"

Sasuke bowed to our two visitors before facing me and giving me a kiss. Mind you, it's not the normal good bye kiss. No, this was different. I think he intentionally did it in front of my two teachers. With a free hand, he pulled me closer to his body, deepening the kiss more. From the corner of my eye, I saw the death glare Iruka-sensei was giving us and how Kakashi-sensei was trying so hard to stop his lover from breaking us and tearing our lips apart. He broke the kiss and smiled as he saw how flushed my face was.

"I'll see you later then, my love."

"I swear I'm going to kill that Uchiha bastard someday…" Iruka-sensei murmured under his breath as Sasuke left the classroom. This however made me laugh nervously.

_I may not have my parents, but Iruka-sensei could sure be a father figure to me…_

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I don't have much time left. Naruto's graduation is fast approaching. I also have to think of a way to deal with Iruka and Kakashi. Not that I don't want them here. It's just that… Ugh… I quickly nudged my steering wheel to the right. Damn it. I have to focus more on driving whenever I'm behind the wheels. I dug my foot to the gas pedal as I speeded through the traffic. I have to get to the office on time before she leaves. And by she, I meant my boss, Anko and definitely not that pink haired maniac, Haruno.

"Hey, Anko!" I rolled my window down and bellowed as I drove up the curb of our building. She was about to hop in her car before I called her.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke… You're always AWOL, you know." Anko said as she approached my car

"Sorry… Been busy with stuff."

"Hn… And forgetting you sweet, sweet boss?"

_I think sweet is an understatement for you…_

"Of course I didn't forget you… Actually, I'm here to pick you up."

"What?!?"

"Don't be shy… We're going on a date." I smirked and stepped out of my car, grabbed her hand and half dragged her into my car

"Hey, hey… Wait! What the! Let go of me, Uchiha Sasuke!" She tried to fight as I opened the passenger's side door and pushed her in, closing it before she could even react. "This is kidnap… No, boss-nap… Ugh… UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Hai, hai…" I just shrugged my shoulders and stepped on the gas, speeding off to our destination.

* * *

What do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

_**Reviews please!**_

_**It really keeps me coming!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!**_

_**Domo... :D**_


End file.
